Hard street
by Sendal jepit formosa
Summary: Menempuh jalan penuh kekerasan bukanlah keinginan dari setiap orang, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Terlebih saat keputusaanya membuat dirinya dan Sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto harus tercebak dalam sangkar seorang iblis wanita bernama Mei Terumi yang juga membuatnya menyukai salah satu gadis peliharaannya Hyuga Hinata. Bagaimana akhir dari keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu?
1. Chapter 1

Dor Dor Dor !

Baku tembak pun tak dapat dihindari, penyamaran gadis musim semi itu sebagai wanita panggilan telah terbongkar,

tapi paling tidak, misinya untuk membunuh Kakashi berhasil, meski ia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya lagi untuk ditiduri laki-laki setengah abad itu,

Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu lolos dari para bodyguard itu lalu keluar dari mansion mewah ini.

"Sial peluruku habis!"

Gadis itu melempar pistolnya ke sembarang arah,

Ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju mobil bosnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mansion mewah kediaman Kakashi Hatake targetnya.

Kaki mungil tak beralasnya berlari gesit menghindari biji-biji besi yang terus terarah padanya.

Semakin dekat dengan mobil Lamborghini merah yang telah menunggunya di seberang sana.

Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka menampakkan wanita berambut coklat ikal sebagai bosnya.

DOR!

Manik emerald gadis bersurai pink itu membelalak tak percaya.

"T-tante M-Meeiii..."

Tangannya menyentuh dadanya, tepat pada biji peluru yang menembus di sana,

Wanita itu menembaknya.

DOR DOR DOR!

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak-sentak akibat tembakan peluru yang bertubi-tubi melesat menembus kulit putihnya.

BRUKKH!

"Maaf Sakura, kau harus mati!" ucap wanita itu sembari memakai kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi menggantung di kerah bajunya.

Senyum sarkastik menghias wajah cantik wanita berumur empat puluhan itu.

Kaca lamborghini merah itu menutup, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tubuh gadis bernama Sakura yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bunuh dia!_ "

" _Hajar!_ "

" _Bangun bodoh! kalahkan dia!_ "

" _Aku sudah bertaruh mahal untukmu! brengsek!_ "

" _Hajar, pukul!_ "

" _Mati kau!_ "

" _Bunuh dia!_ "

Suasana gedung tua di pinggir pasar itu selalu riuh pada hari sabtu dan minggu,

Bukan karena aktifitas warganya yang saling bertransaksi jual beli, melainkan suara riuh pertarungan liar yang selalu meramaikan gedung tua bekas pabrik tekstil yang telah bangkrut dan ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Di tengah arena terlihat bocah berumur 10 tahunan tengah menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibir kecilnya. Nafas berat si bocah semakin terdengar menyiksa, pandangannya sedikit mengabur akibat pukulan telak lawan yang mengenai wajahnya beberapa detik lalu.

Plak plak!

Bocah itu menampar-nampar pipi miliknya sendiri, berharap kesadarannya tak meninggalkan raganya, manik obsidian kelamnya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menjaga pandangannya agar tak semakin mengabur.

Sementara lawannya yang berpostur dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu sepertinya sudah bersiap akan melakukan serangan lagi.

Namun dengan sigap tangan mungilnya meraup pasir yang ia pijak lalu melemparkannya tepat pada bola mata pria di hadapannya.

Sontak pria itu kehilangan penglihatan, dan kesempatan si bocah untuk menghajar.

Ia menendang tepat perut musuhnya, membuat pria bertindik itu terjungkal.

Kini posisi si bocah sudah berada di atas menduduki perut pria itu, menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan tangan kecilnya hingga tak sadarkan diri,

 _3 2 1_

Wasit menudingkan tangannya menghitung mundur.

Dan tak ada reaksi dari pria bertindik yang telah terkapar di sana,

Suara gemuruh penonton pun terdengar menyoraki kemenangan si bocah, namun tak sedikit dari mereka juga mendesah kesal karena bocah itu menang dan menyebabkan mereka kalah taruhan.

.

.

.

"Ini bayaranmu Sasuke!" selembar kertas berwarna biru terulur padanya.

'lima puluh ribu'

Benar-benar tak sepadan dengan luka lebam dan memar yang menghiasi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya, namun bocah ini tak protes sedikit pun, percuma juga melakukannya, yang ada ia mungkin akan langsung mati di tempat oleh para preman di sana,

Setidaknya dengan uang itu ia masih bisa mengisi perutnya untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Nasi bungkus di hadapannya masih belum tersentuh, ia masih memanjatkan doa penuh syukur pada Tuhan karena ia bisa mengisi perutnya hari ini.

Saat ia akan memasukkan suapan pertama pada mulut kecilnya, ia melihat seseorang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri bocah bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikannya, "Kau lapar?"

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya diam, namun tatapan iris sapphirenya tak beralih dari nasi bungkus yang Sasuke pegang.

Kryuukkk...

Bocah itu memegang perutnya malu,

"Ayo makan denganku", Sasuke menarik tangan bocah bersurai kuning itu untuk ikut duduk dengannya menikmati nasi bungkus sederhana digenggamannya,

"Namamu siapa?" tanya bocah bersurai kuning itu dengan mulut penuh gumpalan nasi.

"Sasuke" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku Naruto"

"Hn"

"Sasuke, Aku lihat kau bertarung di sana," tunjuk Naruto ke arah gedung tua tadi, "Apa kau seorang petarung liar?"

"Hn"

Sasuke masih terus fokus mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, tanpa ambil perduli dengan rasa penasaran bocah kuning di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi petarung liar?"

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kunyahannya dan langsung menelan kasar makanan dalam mulutnya, "Kau fikir ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa anak kecil sepertiku lakukan?! Mereka para orang dewasa itu tak mempekerjakan bocah seperti kita!" baritone Sasuke meninggi karena sedikit kesal dengan bocah yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Makan lah!" ia pun kembali menyuapkan segumpal nasi memasuki mulutnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Aku juga ingin bertarung di sana",

"uhuk-uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak mendengar ocehan Naruto, buru-buru ia meraih botol air mineral di sampingnya dan meneguk air di dalamnya,

"Kau bercanda?!"

Naruto menghentikan suapannya, "Tidak, aku serius".

"Memangnya kau tak punya keluarga?",

Naruto menggeleng, "kau?"

Sasuke pun menggeleng lemah,

"Baiklah... Mulai sekarang kau ku anggap keluargaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian...

"Brengsek! Apa mau mu hah?!"

"Mau ku? Tentu saja kau! Mati!"

Preman itu kembali mengayunkan tongkat besinya ke arah Naruto, namun dengan gesit ia melompat ke belakang melewati gerobak-gerobak kayu milik pedagang yang berjajar di sana.

"Atas dasar apa kau menginginkanku mati?!" teriak Naruto yang telah sedikit menjauh menghindari amukan pria yang sebenarnya tak ia kenali ini.

Naruto sudah menduga ada yang mengikutinya saat keluar dari gedung arena pertarungan liar tadi, dan benar saja setelah melewati area pasar segerombolan preman menyerangnya. Untung ia bisa melarikan diri dan hanya preman bertindik ini yang berhasil menyusulnya.

"Jadi kau tak merasa bersalah? Dasar bocah sialan!" kembali ia melakukan serangan pada bocah pirang yang berhasil ia kejar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"

"Kau! Membunuh adikku keparat!"

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti,

"Yahiko! Kau membunuhnya!" teriak preman bersurai merah ini geram.

"Tunggu dulu, Yahiko?"

Ah, Naruto baru ingat. Yahiko adalah lawannya di arena pertarungan liar minggu lalu. Tapi ia tidak membunuhnya. Yahiko curang, Yahiko bahkan mati karena tertusuk belatinya sendiri.

BUGH !

Karena tidak fokus dengan arah pukulan lawan, Naruto menerima satu hantaman keras mengenai kepalanya.

"Itu bukan salahku! Bukan aku yang membunuhnya". Darah segar mengucur dari dahi berkulit tan Naruto. Ia melindungi kepala berhias surai kuningnya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat pria itu mengayunkan tongkat besinya ke arah Naruto.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat,

'Aku pasti mati' batinnya.

BUAAGH !

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"S-Sasukeee..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau datang tepat waktu" Naruto meraih uluran tangan Sasuke yang membantunya berdiri.

"Brengsek!"

"Jangan ikut campur kau!" umpat pria bersurai merah itu sembari bangun dari tempatnya tersungkur karena tendangan keras Sasuke pada punggungnya.

"Ckh! Sial! Bala bantuannya datang!" umpat Naruto melihat segerombolan preman yang menghampiri mereka.

Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan,

"Dua lawan sebelas, hasilnya..."

"Matilah kalian berdua!"

BUAGH BUAGH

BUSH SSHH

BUAGHH BUSHH

pria dengan codet di pipinya menyerang, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke.

SHH...

Sasuke mengelak dengan cepat, ia melompat ke udara dan...

BUAGH!

Pria bercodet itu terjerembab menghantam tanah.

SHIUHHH...

Naruto melakukan salto ke belakang, mendaratkan kakinya tepat ke arah perut lawan.

DUGHH !

Sikut Sasuke menukik tepat pada tengkuk pria yang menyerangnya.

Ia lesatkan kakinya ke arah musuh yang berada di kanan kirinya,

BUAGH !

UGH!

DUGH !

BUAGH !

SHIUUHHH...

Sebuah kursi kayu melayang ke arah Naruto,

BRUAAGHH!

Naruto menghalau kursi itu dengan tendangannya.

Ia lalu melirik orang yang melakukan itu padanya, ternyata dia pria yang mengaku kakak Yahiko tadi.

"Baiklah akan ku selesaikan".

Naruto berlari ke arah pria bersurai merah di depannya, bersiap melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari balik saku celana belakangnya.

"Matilah kau!"

CRASHH!

DUAGH!

Sebuah goresan panjang terbentuk pada lengan berkulit tan milik Naruto.

Bukan luka parah, hanya sebuah goresan kecil yang memanjang di kulit tannya itu. Dan lagi-lagi itu karena bantuan Sasuke yang bergerak gesit menghantamkan balok kayu ke arah pria itu hingga ia terhempas terlebih dahulu sebelum pisau lipatnya merobek perut Naruto.

"Ceroboh!" gerutu Sasuke.

Ia kemudian mendekati pria yang masih setengah sadar karena pukulannya itu dan merampas pisau lipat tadi dari tangannya

"Nagatooo" teriak salah satu dari kelompok preman tadi yang menyadari ketuanya kini dalam bahaya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pisau itu tepat pada leher pria bernama Nagato tadi, dan memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan semakin menekan ujung runcing mata pisau itu menusuk kulit lehernya.

"Naruto..."

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

mereka menguasai situasi sekarang.

"Diam di tempat! Atau temanku akan mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang !" teriak Naruto lantang.

Sasuke memaksa Nagato ikut mengikuti langkahnya menjauh.

Srrtthh...

"Aarrgghhh !" pekik Nagato saat mata pisau itu sedikit menggores kulit lehernya.

"Sekali kalian melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun, ku pastikan ujung pisau ini akan mengakhiri hidupnya!" bentak Sasuke mengacungkan pisau yang ternoda darah Naruto dan Nagato ke arah preman-preman tadi yang bergerak ingin menolong ketuanya.

Sontak mereka langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke semakin menekankan pisaunya, dan memilih berdiam diri di tempat membiarkan ketuanya menjadi sandera kedua bocah itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dan segerombolan preman itu sudah tak terlihat, Sasuke menghempaskan pria bersurai merah itu ke sembarang arah kemudian ia dan Naruto berlari meninggalkan Nagato yang tersungkur dan terbatuk-batuk akibat nafasnya yang tercekat sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto dari dalam sebuah Lamborghini berwarna merah, ia tersenyum simpul memandang punggung Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari menjauh.

"Kau memang berselera tinggi Mei"

"Tentu saja"

"Dia hebat untuk bocah seumurannya",

"Dia Uchiha, Tsunade. Dia Uchiha"

Kaca mobil itu menutup dan melaju pergi dari tempatnya.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

HARD STREET

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Huh Haahhhh... Huh...

"Berhenti sebentar Sasuke..." ujarnya menggantung karena tersengal.

Hosh hosh..

"... Kita sudah jauh". Sambungnya kemudian dengan nafas putus-putus.

Naruto memegang lututnya yang terasa lemas karena terus berlari tadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menuruti bocah berambut kuning jabrik sahabatnya itu untuk berhenti. Ia juga perlu mengatur deru nafasnya yang mengakibatkan dadanya kembang kempis kehabisan stok oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

Merasa sangat lelah, Naruto mendaratkan pantatnya pada tanah yang sebelumnya ia alasi dengan sandal jepit yang ia pakai, mencegah agar celana jeans selututnya yang lusuh dan kumal itu tidak semakin bertambah kotor karena bersentuhan langsung dengan debu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon sambil mendecih kecil melihat kelakuan bodoh sahabat kuningnya tersebut.

"Teme.."

"Hn"

"Kau menyelamatkanku 2x, Arigatou".

"Hn"

"Mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang jika kau terlambat sedikit saja tadi" Naruto menyatukan kening dan lututnya, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tahu aku dalam bahaya?"

"Kau tak pulang-pulang, lalu aku menyusulmu dan melihatmu dikeroyok preman-preman itu". Mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan tangan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku rupanya?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Ckh! Hari ini giliranmu membeli makan siang bodoh! aku sudah lapar".

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Huh, dasar!"

"Yosh, ayo kita makan! hari ini bayaranku lumayan. Aku traktir kau makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku paman Teuchi tebayyo". Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, dan mengenakan kembali sandal jepit yang ia gunakan sebagai alas duduknya tadi.

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun ikut beranjak dari posisi nyamannya mengekori Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Crekh !

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit ke dalam mangkuk ramen yang telah kosong itu, begitu pun dengan Naruto.

Namun saat Naruto merogoh sakunya hendak membayar, "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Uangku hilang" ucap Naruto selirih mungkin sembari terus memeriksa satu per satu saku pakaiannya.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan keras-keras teme!" umpat Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, ini tidak lucu!" entah kenapa bocah berambut raven itu jadi ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Aku tidak bercanda, mungkin terjatuh tadi". Ungkapnya.

Melirik kiri kanan, Sasuke berbisik sedikit panik, "Lalu bagaimana?".

"Aku tidak tahu" Sesal Naruto.

Sasuke ikut menelusuri setiap jengkal pakaian lusuh Naruto, dan...

"Arrghh... Kau ini!" tangan Sasuke menarik bagian Saku Naruto yang terobek cukup lebar, "Ceroboh!"

"Hehehe..." tawa garing bocah pirang itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto menengok kanan kiri, "Sasuke..." ia berbisik lebih dekat, "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja".

"Ckh! Sialan kau Naruto!"

Walau hati kecilnya menolak ajakan nista sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja kakinya ikut melangkah membuntuti Naruto.

Setelah memastikan paman Teuchi si pemilik kedai dan putrinya Ayame tengah sibuk dengan pesanan dan tak memperhatikan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah pintu keluar sambil sesekali mengawasi sekitar, takut-takut ada yang memergoki mereka kabur.

"Ehem!"

Seketika kaki Sasuke dan Naruto terasa kaku.

"Mau kemana?!" sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam kikuk di tempat.

Mimpi apa Sasuke semalam, bisa-bisanya ia mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya karena mengikuti bocah kuning jabrik itu.

'akan ku gantung kau baka Naruto!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Orang itu menarik tangan Sasuke dan Naruto, "Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Duduklah... Biar aku yang bayar".

"Eh?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo duduk. Pesanlah sesuka kalian, aku yang traktir".

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bengong, mencerna omongan wanita bersurai coklat ikal ini yang sebenarnya sangat mudah dipahami, bahkan untuk anak kecil sekalipun.

"Nyonya mentraktir kami?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Nyonya tidak bercanda kan?" Wanita itu kini merubah jawabannya jadi menggeleng.

Naruto memandangi wanita asing yang tiba-tiba menjelma bagaikan seorang peri baik hati di matanya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Naruto memicingkan sapphirenya, memperhatikan penampilan wanita itu. Mulai dari model rambut serta dandanan mencolok, dress mewah dengan high heels hampir setinggi 5 cm.

'hm.. Orang kaya' batinnya.

Ah, masa bodoh lah siapa wanita ini, yang penting ia bisa makan ramen kesukaannya sepuas hati tanpa harus memikirkan isi dompetnya, begitu pikir bocah pirang ini.

Tapi setelah di pikir ulang oleh otak sempitnya, Naruto bahkan tak punya dompet, apalagi isinya. Ck ck ck.

Tak ambil pusing, ia langsung melahap ramen ukuran jumbo yang telah tersaji di hadapannya beberapa saat lalu itu.

"Sebenarnya nyonya ini siapa?" onyx Sasuke menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan namaku Mei Terumi, kalian bisa memanggilku tante Mei."

"Kenapa anda baik sekali pada kami?" tanya bocah dua belas tahun itu menyelidik.

Mei tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan bocah berambut raven ini.

Sasuke memang bukan bocah bodoh yang dengan mudahnya menerima kebaikan orang lain.

Hidup sebatang kara dalam jalan yang keras mengajarkannya untuk tidak mempercayai siapa pun, terlebih orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Heh, Sasuke! Kau jangan begitu. Kita seharusnya berterima kasih pada tante Mei." ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh serta kuah ramen yang sudah berceceran di sekitar meja makannya.

"Ckh!, habiskan saja cepat makananmu!" omel Sasuke.

Mei menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Kau ini bertempramen buruk ya? Tapi aku suka orang sepertimu." ujarnya sembari menarik sebatang rokok dari dalam sakunya, kemudian menyalakan pematik api guna menyulut batang nikotin tersebut.

"Apa maksud nyonya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bekerjalah untukku".

Onyx Sasuke seketika menyorot tajam wanita di hadapannya ini. sedangkan Naruto, ah jangan ditanya, ia tengah terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak mie ramennya.

...

"Jadi bagaimana?!" tanya Mei untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mereka keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Sasuke masih tampak berfikir keras.

"Bagaimana teme? Aku sih terserah kau saja." Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama memilih diam membiarkan Sasuke mengambil keputusan. Karena bagi Naruto, Sasuke sudah seperti sosok seorang aniki dalam hidupnya. Jadi, apa pun keputusan Sasuke, itu pasti yang terbaik untuk mereka nantinya.

Mei menghisap dalam batang nikotin yang telah mengecil dalam mulutnya lalu menginjak puntung rokok itu setelah menghembuskan asapnya untuk yang terakhir.

"Jadi?" ulangnya lagi.

Bocah 12 tahun itu tampak menimbang-nimbang, "Baiklah nyonya. Kita bersedia bekerja untukmu".

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Mei menarik sebelah sudut bibir sarkartik, "Deal?"

"Deal".

.

.

.

.

.

WUSH WUSH WUSH

Sebuah helikopter mendarat di pinggir pantai.

Perputaran baling-balingnya bergerak melamban ketika kaki jenjang Tsunade memijak hamparan pasir pantai pulau terpencil di ujung Barat negara Jepang ini.

Begitu pun dengan beberapa helikopter lain yang terlihat mendarat tak jauh dari sisi kanan kiri helikopter yang Tsunade tumpangi tadi.

Tampak beberapa orang bertubuh kekar bersenjata mendekati keberadaan wanita cantik itu, "Selamat datang nyonya" sambut pria berbaju army yang diyakini sebagai pemimpin orang-orang bersenjata ini dengan penuh hormat.

"Hn" Tsunade mengangguk singkat.

Tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, pria bertubuh kekar itu sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika salah satu bosnya ini datang ke pulau.

Ia mengisyaratkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengurus 'barang baru' yang dibawa bosnya dalam helikopter.

"Turun!" perintah salah satu dari sekelompok pria sangar itu dengan kasar.

Sedetik kemudian terlihat satu persatu bocah-bocah berumur 8 hingga 15 tahun menuruni helikopter tersebut. Mungkin jumlah mereka sekitar 15 orang dalam satu helikopter.

Merasa jumlah 'barang baru' mereka kurang, pria tadi melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam untuk memastikan apa masih ada yang tersisa, "Sedang apa kalian?! Cepat turun!" Bentaknya pada kedua bocah perempuan yang masih berada di dalam.

Dengan ragu bocah perempuan itu bangkit dan turun dari helikopter menggandeng bocah yang lebih kecil darinya untuk ikut turun. Helaian surai biru gelap panjangnya terlihat melambai-lambai dipermainkan angin, kaki mungilnya terasa begitu berat menapak tempat yang menurutnya asing ini. Sedangkan amethystnya sibuk perbendar mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

"Cepat jalan!"

Bentakkan pria tadi langsung membuatnya tersadar dan berjalan menuruti arahan pria-pria bersenjata itu untuk ikut berbaris dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Para anak-anak itu ribut kebingungan, masing-masing dari mereka terus mempertanyakan di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Yang mereka tahu, seorang wanita cantik mengajak mereka tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan selama beberapa minggu, setelah sebelumnya tinggal terlunta-lunta dijalanan sebagai gelandangan, dan sekarang mereka di bawa ke tempat entah berantah seperti ini.

PROK PROK PROK

tepukan tangan Tsunade seketika membungkam mulut-mulut kecil yang ricuh berdebat tak jelas sedari tadi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal di sini dan a..." ucap Tsunade menggantung ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara isakkan seorang bocah diantara anak-anak itu.

"Siapa yang menangis?!" tanya wanita bersurai pirang itu retoris.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ku bilang siapa yang menangis?!"

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada yang berani menjawab.

DOR!

Selongsong peluru ia tembakkan ke udara.

"Apa harus ku ulang lagi pertanyaanku?!" hardiknya.

Dengan tangan gemetar seorang bocah perempuan berambut coklat panjang mengacungkan tangan mungilnya.

Tsunade mendekati bocah itu dan membelai puncak kepalanya, "kenapa kau menangis anak manis?" tanya Tsunade lembut.

"Hiks.. T-tante, aku i-ingin pulang hiks hiks" suara bocah itu terdengar bergetar karena ketakutan, "A-aku ingin kaasan.. Hiks"

Tsunade berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah bersurai coklat yang masih sesenggukan itu, "Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Ibumu tak menginginkanmu, dia membuangmu. Makanya kami memungutmu" ucap Tsunade sembari mengelus pundak bocah perempuan tersebut, "Dengar anak manis, mulai sekarang di sini adalah rumahmu dan mereka semua adalah keluargamu" Tsunade menunjuk anak-anak yang kini mengelilinginya.

Tiba-tiba tangan seorang bocah perempuan mendorong Tsunade, "Kasaan tidak mungkin membuang kami! Ka-kalian lah yang menculikku dan adikku! Kami bukan gelandangan yang seenaknya bisa kalian pungut!" teriak bocah itu lantang sembari menuding wajah Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum sarkastik mendengar ancaman bocah yang tengah menenangkan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya itu, 'Mei sekarang sudah mengembangkan sayap menjadi penculik eh?' batin Tsunade.

Anak-anak lain seketika memandang kagum pada keberanian bocah bersurai biru gelap tersebut.

"Pulangkan kami, atau akan kulaporkan kalian semua ke polisi!" amethystnya memandang tegas pada wanita di hadapannya ini.

'Ku rasa ada yang istimewa dari bocah ini sehingga Mei sampai merepotkan dirinya menculik bocah cerewet seperti dia' batin wanita bersurai pirang itu lagi.

Ia memandang lekat-lekat bocah perempuan yang masih memandang nanar pada dirinya tersebut. Dan seketika Tsunade menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ketika menyadari sesuatu, 'Mata itu... Dia seorang Hyuga'.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Pulang sana pada kaasanmu" ujar Tsunade sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan malas.

"Ayo pulang Hana-chan, kaasan pasti mencari kita" tangan bocah itu menarik gadis kecil di sampingnya. Namun gadis kecil itu tak bergeming, sekilas ia menolah pada Tsunade yang kini memunggunginya, "Terima kasih tante baik" bibir mungil bocah itu mengulas senyum lalu meraih tangan sang kakak dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Beberapa langkah kemudian...

DOR !

Suara tembakan seolah menggema pada gendang telinga bocah bersurai indigo yang kini mematung di tempatnya.

DOR DOR DOR !

Perlahan genggaman tangan mungil adiknya terlepas dari tangannya.

"Nee-chan..."

Bocah itu mencengkram dadanya yang tertembus peluru. Darah segar merembes di sela-sela jari mungilnya.

Brukh !

Tubuh kecil sang imouto terjatuh.

Setetes air bening mengalir begitu saja dari manik rembulannya ketika melihat darah yang tercetak pada pakaian sang imouto.

"Hinata Nee..." suara parau bocah bersurai coklat panjang itu kian tercekat dengan amethystnya yang kian meredup lalu perlahan tertutup.

Sedangkan sang kakak masih terbungkam shock, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ikut merosot ke tanah lalu memangku kepala bersurai coklat sang adik, "Hanabiiiiiiiiii..." teriaknya histeris.

"Perlu tissue?" tanya Tsunade datar di hadapan bocah bernama Hinata yang tengah memangku tubuh adiknya yang kini tak bernyawa.

Hinata meletakkan tubuh imoutonya ke tanah, "Kau membunuh adikku!" teriaknya, "Kau jahat! Jahat! Jahat!". Ia terus memukul-mukul Tsunade dengan tangan kecilnya sembari menangis histeris.

Bugh !

Hinata pingsan setelah menerima pukulan keras pada tengkuknya.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin pulang?" tanya Tsunade sembari memainkan pisau lipat di tangannya.

Anak-anak yang lain pun hanya beringsut ketakutan tak berani bersuara.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata seputih susu itu mengerjap, "Enghh..." mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memegang tengkuknya yang terasa sangat sakit, "di mana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Seketika manik rembulannya terasa memanas, "Hanabi... Hiks. Hanabiiii..." isaknya ketika dirinya kembali teringat adiknya yang di bunuh di depan matanya sendiri.

Hinata kembali menangis, ia merasa sangat tidak berguna karena tak bisa melindungi adiknya. Ia pun merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri saat mengajak Hanabi ke kedai ice cream tanpa menunggu kaasannya selesai berbelanja dulu, hingga ada seorang pria mencurigakan yang mendekatinya dan memaksanya menaiki mobil orang itu. Dan salahkan juga suaranya yang tak terdengar meski sudah berteriak-teriak meminta tolong.

Helaian surai biru gelapnya menjuntai menutupi liquid asin yang terus terurai dari amethystnya.

"Semua yang telah pergi tak akan kembali, kau harus kuat" ucap suara lembut seseorang.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi" bocah dengan rambut bercepol dua itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Hinata.

"Arigatou" ucap Hinata.

"Douitta".

Bocah perempuan itu duduk di sebelah ranjang Hinata, "Aku Tenten, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Emh, aku tak yakin akan mengatakannya padamu, ini mungkin akan menjadi kabar buruk untukmu".

"Apa maksudmu? Ku mohon beritahu aku".

Bocah itu menekuk lututnya, mempertemukan lutut dan kening perponinya, "Hinata, kemarin..."

Flash back_

"Apa-apan ini, sudah seperti babu saja aku diperlakukannya!" gerutu bocah dengan rambut bercepol dua yang tengah berjalan cepat sembari menyangga nampan berisi teh hijau untuk dihidangkan di ruang Mei Terumi.

Bocah perempuan itu mengetuk pintu asal menggunakan sikutnya, karena tangannya yang kesulitan menyeimbangkan nampan yang ia bawa.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" sahut suara dari dalam.

"Permisi tante Mei, tante Tsunade" ia pun langsung masuk dan meletakkan teko berisi teh hijau itu di meja, dan segera beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu.

Tapi langkah kakinya sejenak terhenti di balik pintu ketika mendengar pembicaraan menarik kedua wanita di dalam sana.

"Tenang saja Mei, Hyuga sudah ku bereskan".

"Bagus lah, sudah dari dulu aku ingin menyingkirkan mereka seperti Uchiha keparat itu!"

"Fugaku maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade.

Mei menghempaskan rokoknya lalu menggilasnya hingga tak berbentuk, "Jangan sebut nama keparat itu di depanku!"

"Baiklah... Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hyuga sudah kita basmi sampai tak tersisa"

Kemudian terdengar tawa mereka berdua yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Pegangan tangan kecil pada nampan itu semakin mengeras hingga buku-buku pada jari mungil itu terlihat memutih, "Dasar iblis!"

Flash back end_

...

"Ja-jadi bukan hanya Hanabi? T-tapi seluruh keluargaku dibunuh?"

Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Hinata, kau harus kuat. Aku pun mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Bahkan lebih mengerikan karena melihat kekejaman mereka terhadap keluargaku di depan mata kepalaku sendiri". Bocah keturunan Chinese itu memulai ceritanya, "Kakak perempuanku diperkosa di depanku dan kedua orang tuaku, lalu mereka diikat dalam rumah kemudian membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Sedangkan aku...a-aku..." bocah itu menggantungkan ucapannya karena tak kuat lagi membendung air mata yang terasa berat menggantung pada pelupuk matanya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu menyeka kasar air mata yang mengalir dari amethystnya menggunakan punggung tangan, "Tenten... Ayo kita balas dendam".

.

.

.

To be continued...


End file.
